Talk:Isuzu/@comment-27466725-20180202065057/@comment-28069733-20180202150301
What has started as a discussion of which CL is better has mutated in a mudslinging of which waifu is better. Since this discussion has caught my attention after some people brought it up to me, it seems to be fitting that I join the fray in this matter. Anyway, the point TinaStrix seems to be arguing about is that is more superior than . His points being the following: * A proper cruiser (with no seaplane slots but still can use medium stuff) * Remodel level 50 (vs 80, which are creepy for a unnecessary "cruiser") * Better AA (even able to do AACI) * More tough, more powerfull. * Actually ASW is better than Tatsuta's one. * Isuzu can't equip daihatsu, 5 more ammo than Tatsuta's consumption. The question is, is he correct about all his points though? Well, thats what I'm here for. Isuzu is a proper cruiser You do well to properly define what you find to be a "proper cruiser" next time, because it says nothing about what makes you think that Isuzu would be a more proper cruiser compared to Tatsuta. Just to list a few comparisons: * has 1 plane slot on all 3 of her slots, while has 0 slots on all her slots. Of course it does not prevent you from equipping seaplanes on Isuzu's slots for LoS stats, but Tatsuta can't even equip recons. In this regard, they're both equally useless. * cannot use yellow guns. But again, why would that even matter if there's no real advantage to using yellow guns, compared to just strictly using red guns instead? Red guns generally always have higher stats after all. * They both can OASW without meeting the requirements. * can equip Daihatsus, something Isuzu cant. * The game has labeled Tatsuta as a cruiser and so did the Washington Treaty, they're both cruisers. So really, I have a hard time believing you when you said that Isuzu is more of a proper cruiser. Remodel level of 50 vs 80 I definitely agree with you on this one. certainly lacks in the surface combat area, meaning that you will mostly use her for ASW or transport duties. For a lvl 80 K2 who has roles that mostly overlap with that of Isuzu K2, she is unimpressive. Isuzu has better AA (even able to do AACI) This one is attributed to your lack of understanding on how aerial combat works. Your claim is correct, but for the wrong reasons. * has 80 vs 's 84 . The difference of 4 only contributes to a 1% difference in proportional shotdown. Fixed shotdown remains the same, due to the value being floored in the formula. * does have an AACI that has a fixed shotdown of 4 and a K-value of 1.25x (which I'll get to adding it later), but it is indeed inferior compared to either of Isuzu's available AACIs. Isuzu is tougher and more powerful has 59 and 79 , giving her 138 night firepower, while has 50 and 80 , giving her 130 night firepower. But then again, I don't see a specific reason as to why you would ever want to use Tatsuta or Isuzu for surface combat duties. Even Nagara or Kuma are better at Kai and the effort to remodel them doesn't even need anywhere close to lvl 50. I wouldn't use both of them ever in surface combat and I'm willing to say they both suck equally. When it comes to toughness, has 69 and 44 , while has 63 and 42 . Let me first point out that having 44 is worse than 42 , due to 44 being dividable by 4. An HP value that is dividable by 4 will have worse survival rates than the ships who don't when overkill protection comes into play. Or in other words, any ship that is overkilled and has a HP value dividable by 4 will be more likely to be heavily damaged, compared to others. In this aspect, Isuzu fares worse than Tatsuta. Anyway, the armor roll of 63 is 44~81 while the armor roll of 69 is 48~89. This means that if it comes to weak attacks, Isuzu will definitely be better due to her higher armor. However, more often then not, you will face overkill protection due to either facing strong enemies, rolling a low armor value or what was supposed to be a weak attack turns into a critical hit. The use case of armor is so specific in this regard that it essentially has the least value in this comparison. For the reasons above, your claim of Isuzu being tougher and more powerful does not hold. Isuzu's ASW is better than Tatsuta's one This claim was most likely made by you while not knowing how ASW damage is actually calculated. The formula for base ASW stats is the sqrt of the value, which is then multiplied by 2. Let's assume that both Isuzu and Tatsuta are lvl 99, has 94 , which is 19.39 damage and , who has 82 , has a base damage of 18.11. So, does have better ASW stats than ? Sure, a difference of 1 is still a difference. Is it significant from a global perspective? Hell no, and I assure you that Tatsuta is just as capable in ASW duties if you just give her the proper ASW gears, where the majority of the ASW damage actually comes from. Conclusion While you are correct that the remodel level of 80 is ridiculous if it comes to the use case of ASW duties, your arguments fail to provide properly as to why is supposed to be inferior than is, if a quick glance shows quite a list of things that can do while cant. If a newface asks me whether they should K2 Isuzu or Tatsuta first, I will definitely tell him to K2 Isuzu first. The fact that someone asks that question means that he most likely does not have an OASW ship, and Isuzu K2 is faster to K2 due to her lvl 50 requirement. However, having a lvl 80 remodel level while having the same roles of a lvl 50 does not strictly mean she's inferior as a ship. You might want to work better on your research next time if you want persuade the majority of us that your claim is correct. EDIT: Someone has correctly pointed out that Tatsuta Kai Ni cannot equip recons. Made an adjustment to reflect on that.